


Apple Allergy

by TridentsnWebs (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TridentsnWebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-slash with Jason and Nico where Nico has a crush on Jason and Jason totally knows it but it's okay because Jason likes him too, it's just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post- http://bisexualjason.tumblr.com/post/91120798629/but-what-if-greek-traditions-were-as-important-in  
> I just thought why not write it out into a one-shot?

So maybe agreeing to a sparring match with Jason had not been the best idea.

Not least because of the way his shirt was clinging to his toned chest, or because of the way his hair was sticking out in all directions from all the times he ran his hand through it, and certainly not because there was  _nothing_  more attractive than a son of Jupiter in action.

No, because it was what happened after.

"Hey, you hungry?" Nico had only just finished his water bottle when Jason turned to him and tossed an apple, punctuating the end of his sentence with a flick of his wrist.

The apple's path arced high and long, giving Nico too much time to think about the ancient Greek tradition, where the young man threw an apple to a young maiden as a marriage proposal, and if she caught it, she accepted.

Of course, Nico's knee-jerk reaction was to reach out and catch it.

"Uh- I- ah-" he fumbled with it and dropped it, telling himself he was blushing because he dropped it and not because of the amused look on Jason's face.

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled, kneeling to pick up the apple and ignored Jason's muffled giggles. "I'm allergic to apples. You surprised me." He dropped the bruised apple back into Jason's hand and busied himself with his sword.

"Weren't you eating sliced apples in your salad earlier at lunch?" Jason's concerned, bewildered face would have been enough to make Nico laugh, if not for the question that came with it.

"No. Those were- not apples. I have to go. Bye." Nico left in a rush, not really caring if he forgot some of his dignity behind him.

* * *

 

It was at dinner when Percy broke the news-

"Annabeth and I are getting married." He had a huge grin on his face, and I couldn't help but laugh and clap with everyone else. I'm over my crush on Percy, I have been for a few years now, and Percy was one of my best friends. I could practically feel Jason's worried stare next to him, so I flipped him off without looking and listened to the laughter that rang out as a result, and smiled. Too bad I have a crush on another unattainable son of the Big Three. And it wasn't like I could tell Jason, either.

At least my crush wasn't in a relationship with Piper anymore.

My musing was interrupted by Annabeth laughing and calling Percy an idiot as they sat down at his table. (After the Giant War, Chiron gave up on enforcing the rule about sitting at your cabin's table.)

"How am I an idiot? I just proposed to the smartest, most gorgeous girl in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter combined! If anything, I'm a genius," Percy protested, ignoring Annabeth's smirk. (The one that means "If you'd kindly shut up, I'll explain in great detail why you are an idiot." Also, the one you should look out for if you don't like being embarrassed.)

"Percy, you proposed to me when we were twelve." She started laughing at Percy's disturbed expression, like he couldn't remember this very important time in his life and had no idea what she was talking about.

Which was probably true.

"Remember the quest for Zeus's lightning bolt? You tossed one of Grover's apples to me, and I caught it, and then you asked if we wanted to play Hacky Sack." I couldn't figure out what she meant, and it was clear Percy didn't either, but of course I took a sip of water as soon as Jason realized.

"Oh! Like the Ancient Greek tradition? Throwing an apple at a girl is a marriage proposal, and if she catches it, she accepts it."

I choked on my water.

Percy hit me on the back and asked if I was okay, and I nodded. My cheeks were bright red, but it wasn't from lack of oxygen. Jason knew what that meant! That cheeky little bastard-

I was openly staring at him, and he finally turned his head with a smile, biting his lip just next to his scar (which was very distracting thank you very much Jason stop biting your lip) and he winked at me.

He caused my act of awkward humiliation in the gym on  _purpose_  and he has the gall to  _wink at me_?

Not like I was going to do anything about it. I was too busy blushing and smiling like a little schoolgirl. I hid my face in my jacket sleeve, trying not to seem too shy and failing miserably.

I was interrupted by Percy.

"Wait, doesn't that mean I proposed to Grover, too?"


End file.
